An Unbreakable Bond
by Vilandel
Summary: Now that they are again in a same guild, Cobra and Kinana can see what they really feel towards eachother...


Kinana was sitting on the wide windowsill of her new room and looked sadly into the dark twilight. The dense forest left little shine from the goldred sunlight through the giant trees. She preferred if she could see the sunset in its full glory. But that was not possible. The headquarters of the independent guild Crime Sorciere had to remain always hidden. The surprisingly handsome, proud house appeared in this dark, wild forest out of place. So think Kinana when Meredy and Sorano had brought her here today.

The purple-haired sighed. Individual tears flowed down her cheeks.

A week ago Fairy Tail had been dissolved. Kinana had on that day get a major crisis, because of the snake venom that she was still wearing in herself, and because her memories violently wanted to come back. This had the consequence that she had almost lost her live. The Master had then taken her with him and the same day he had call the members of Crime Sorciere. As far as she perceived, Master Makarov could make recently a bond between her and the serpent, which had once belonged to the mage of Oracion Seis, Cobra. Makarov had spoken for a long time with Cobra and Jellal, but that was out of earshot. Kinana remembered dare it, like the others she had seen on her sickbed. Racer and Hoteye had viewed fascinated the purple-haired, the man named Midnight had fallen asleep, Meldy had always look curious back and forth between Cobra and her, Angel, however, had tried everything after a bit of shock to bring Kinana to laugh and had allowed (ordered) her to call her Sorano.

Kinana had learned that the Master asked Jellal to include her in Crime Sorciere, as she had with Fairy Tails dissolve no place where she could go. And since Master Makarov was very worried about her amnesia and other consequences of her reconversion, he thought it would be best that Kinana was on the side of the person whose voice she heard in her mind. Cobra... Erik...

Now Kinana was unfortunately weakened by her crisis so that she was not yet ready to leave. Cobra wanted to stay at her side until her recovery, but Jellal was afraid that the purple-haired therefore could have another shock. That is why the blue-haired had ordered to Meldy and Sorano to remain at Kinanas side until she had recovered. By the way, she could also a little befriend with the two women of Crime Sorciere.

Kinana came along very well with those two girls. They had done everything possible to make their new guild mate quickly healthy again. Sorano reminded Kinana a bit of Mirajane, only that she was a bit sadistic, and Meldy resembled a bit of Laki, with the difference that the pink-haired expressed her words much more understandable.

Sorano and Meldy had installed her new friend late in this room and gone because Kinana had asked them to leave her momentarily alone.

And now she was here. In a new guild, with new protectors. Somehow Kinana had the feeling that she had always been dependent during her entire life. First of Cobra, then all of Fairy Tail and now of Crime Sorciere. She had never managed to be self-reliant. Apart from the time she had made the way to find Erik... strange. Whenever it was about the voice in her head, the purple-haired wanted to become independent...

Kinana washed the tears away from her flushed cheeks and stroked the violet guild signs of Crime Sorciere, which was on her left thigh. She missed Fairy Tail. She missed the daily beatings, the laughter of her comrades. How were Mirajane and Laki? And the others? Would Fairy Tail be opened again someday? Would everything be as before? All again? She hoped it.

But at the same time she was also afraid. Because Erik could never join Fairy Tail, he wore a too dark past on his shoulders. Kinana had felt good in Fairy Tail, at the same time she had always had the feeling of not being really there where she belong. Whenever she heard Erik's voice, she always had the idea that someone needed her more urgently than the guild, which had received her. When Fairy Tail would therefore come back, that meant that she had to give up Erik a third time and she didn't want it. They had already been seven years apart from each other and the purple-haired was sure that this had greatly hurt Erik. Just like herself, even if Kinana never could remember it. She never felt more secure than when she heard his warm, deep voice or was near to him. Kinana felt somehow a strong bond between the two of them. This connection seemed to her somehow unbreakable.

She wanted Fairy Tail back, but at the same time she didn't want to lose Erik once again. Mavis, what path she should take now? Should she return to Fairy Tail, where she had somehow found a home? Or should she stay with the person who had loved her as a ugly snake? Kinana began quietly to sob.

She didn't know when her bedroom door open and close. Also not as Cobra quietly crept across the room and sat down behind her. The Dragonslayer - dressed in a pyjama without the top - was very worried about his best friend. He had stood for a while at her door and he heard her anxious thoughts. His feelings mingled here in a big, chaotic jumble. Joy to have found again Cubellios - or Kinana. Jealousy of Fairy Tail, which however went hand in hand with a certain gratitude to that guild. Grief that Kinana could not remember their time together. Anger towards the person who had done this to her with the transformation. Concern for Kinana, great concern. And a feeling that he had never felt in his life before... love. Even as he seen her again the last time, Cobra become clear that this beautiful girl could no longer remain to be his best friend. Only at the moment when she asked if he had called her, and he realized who she was, the redhead had hopelessly fall in love with her. Never a woman brought him so messed up and he had seen in his life many pretty girls. But all of them had left him always cold. And not had such a breathtaking beauty as Kinana's... especially now. In her floor-length green nightgown she seemed so petite like the little baby snake that he had taken up in the Tower of Heaven.

Quietly Cobra sat behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her slim body. Prompt Kinana stop sobbing. She gently stroked the fine muscles that were coated with a tanned skin.

"Erik," she whispered, sniffling.

"I don't want see you sad because of me," the poison dragonslayer replied softly. This brought Kinana's tears to flow again. Cobra pressed her even more against his chest. On one hand, to try to comfort her. To the other hand, benefit from their proximity. He had to make himself sure that she had been there, with him, that no magic council would separate them again.

The sun had now completely disappeared, to leave the place in the sky to the moon and the stars. Cobra heard the animals of the night woke up slowly. In the distance, howling wolves, closer he could hear an old owl. Cobra looked up into the night sky. Because of the dense forest the sky was seen only little. But the dragon could see after all the shooting stars that tore the sky with her silver lights. They reminded him of the promise he had given her one day. But with shooting stars he could also do something else...

 _I wish that Kinana is happy.  
_  
That was his wish. He didn't care whether Kinana felt love or friendship for him. Since he knew what kind of feelings he had for her, he would simply look her to be happy. At the same time his dragon side wanted to mark her as his property.

"I wish I could remember you," Kinana interrupted his thoughts. Cobra did not answer immediately, but let her push away of him, so she sat on his opposite now. The poison dragonslayer could plunge for eternity in her emerald eyes. It was amazing how a single person could make him so weak and happy.

"Whenever I hear your voice, a warm feeling of security spread out in my body. We seemed to have nice moments, even though we were in a dark guild. I want to remember those moments, they seem to me to be so precious."

"That's it's for me," said Cobra and let his gaze wander outside. "I have spent with you the best moments of my life, no matter how horrible the locations were sometimes. With you by my side everything seemed less hideous than it was in reality. When we were separated... a world had collapsed for me. You were my only friend, and without you I couldn't see the lovely things in life. I was cold-hearted than I already was... until I met you again."

Kinana studied him closely. He was very good-looking. Of course she had noticed it last time, but somehow it was clear only now. He looked handsome so shirtless and with the messy winered hair. His muscles were not too strong and his stomach muscles were somehow sexy. But was most fascinated her was the scar above his right eye. Gently, she lifted her hand and stroked it. Kinana felt Cobra slightly shuddered under this gentle touch.

"Now that we are in a guild again ... you're going to tell me what we've all experienced together?" she asked hesitantly. Cobra she looked slightly surprised.

"Are you sure about that? The old dwarf has said that it may be dangerous if you can find back your memories," he said anxiously. Kinana smiled. Somehow she found it sweet how he cared for her. He was different from the men in Fairy Tail. Anyway, it seemed to her. But she didn't know what set him apart from the men in Fairy Tail. Maybe it was simply because her heart began to beat fast at his sight, or simply at the thought of him. He seemed kind calm and happy to be at her side. Since this was not the case at the last meeting, Kinana was pleased to see Cobra so. If he was happy, then she too.

"You are the person who probably holds the key to my lost memories. I think about you it will not be dangerous," she smiled. Cobra smiled back and replied, "I do not know if this will go, but no matter what happens, we will make us new memories. I promise you."

They observed for a moment the nightlife outside. A fox crept through the trees, the yellow look of an owl shimmered on a branch, the wolves howled somewhere in the depths of the forest. Kinana never thought that night would have be going full of life on in the forest like daytime. But in the night life the forest seemed quiet and mysterious. Just as Cobra. Slowly, she turned to face him. She did not remember him, that made him so mysterious for her. When she was still a snake, they had been best friends, the purple-haired was sure about that. But now she somehow had the feeling that this had changed by the years.

"Erik?"

"Hm ..."

"Now... that I'm human... do you see me still as your best friend?"

Cobra looked surprised at her. He had been unprepared on this issue. Besides, he hadn't been taking care of her thoughts, he didn't know how Kinana came on. The redhead sighed and turned back to the window. Maybe it would be good if they would put their current relationship clear. Cobra ently grabbed her wrists and pulled Kinana against him. He buried his face in her neck flexor and felt her shudder as his lips slid over the soft, velvety skin.

"You know... after the last time we saw eachother, I realized that I couldn't feel any more friendship for you," he whispered. Before she could understand the meaning of the sentence clearly, he pressed gently his rough lips against her soft mouth. It was not long until Kinana kissed him back hesitantely. The gentle touch of their lips remained gentle, imprinted by the uncertainty of a first kiss.

"This will be a nice memory," Kinana whispered breathlessly.

"It wouldn't be the last" Cobra grinned before he promptly re-took possession of her lips, this time a little more passionate. He expressed Kinana back to the wide padded window sill, without interrupting the kiss. The purple-haired had her arms clasped behind his neck while he hugged her back. By the time he was a little bolder and asked with his tongue to the entrance, what she granted after a brief hesitation. Their tongues played passionately with eachother, they felt their hearts beating in the same rhythm. Soon they unsealed her lips apart, because their lungs were screaming outraged for air.

"I will stay with you forever," panted Kinana. No matter what the consequences would be, whe had made her choice. She wanted to stay with the man she loved.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that," Cobra laughed and kissed her forehead. Then he stood up and lifted her like a bride to her bed. Finally Crime Sorciere was rarely at the headquarters and Jellal wanted to leave for a new mission tomorrow.

As Cobra put Kinana to bed, she took his hand and pulled him deliberately on the mattress. As he looked at her questioningly, she muttered with a smile: "I want to sleep in your arms..."

The poison dragonslayer grinned happily and lay down beside her under the warm blanket. The lovers exchanged a passionate kiss before Kinana snuggled up against his hard chest and felt soon asleep. Cobra observed at the petite girl who would make him to be a better person. The bond that binds them together seemed somehow unbreakable to him. No matter what would happen, he could never give up the love for this girl.

Cobra give Kinana a kiss into her hair before he pressed her harder against his body, and he felt to into the kingdom of dreams.


End file.
